My dead heart beats for you
by Stebbins
Summary: Aquella era la tercera vez en esa semana en que le llegaban notas con pequeños fragmentos de poemas. Poemas que aparecían misteriosamente en su casillero. Red Goth/Stan.


**Título: **"My dead heart beats for you"

**********Pareja: **Red Goth/Stan Marsh, Dylan/Stan. Crack couple... like always.

**Autora: **Komorii.

* * *

**My dead heart beats for you**

"_Cuando te conocí  
Flores empezaron a nacer  
en los rincones más oscuros de mi corazón  
¿Osarías creerme si juro  
haber sufrido un año ya de esta plaga?"_

Stan Marsh parpadeó. Sus ojos azules se movieron con rapidez, releyendo por cuarta vez en menos de un segundo aquél trozo de papel en el que se encontraban las palabras escritas con una caligrafía negra, varias pequeñas manchas de tinta repartidas por doquier en el pedazo de papel blanco.

Aquella era la tercera vez en esa semana en que le llegaban notas con pequeños fragmentos de poemas. Poemas que aparecían misteriosamente en su casillero.

La primera vez fue "Haces que mi corazón putrefacto se llene de emoción", después "Mi corazón muerto late por ti" y ahora… esto. No hace falta decir que había fallado miserablemente en tratar de descubrir a la persona anónima que le escribía.

Stanley además, como una persona sensible que es, encontraba los pequeños poemas bastante dulces… aunque de cierta forma eran también crudas y deprimentes. Pareciera que la persona se odiaba por gustar de él y, aparentemente, consideraba el amor una especie de enfermedad… o en este caso una _plaga_. Era extraño.

En un principio, Stan pensó que la misteriosa persona hubiese podido ser su ex novia, Wendy. Pero desechó la idea al ver que el tipo de letra no era la de Testaburger y que, además, ella no escribiría cosas como "oscuro", "muerto" y "plaga" en un poema de amor… Si es que era de eso. Stan no sabía cómo clasificarlo exactamente.

También recuerda con vergüenza el día en que le preguntó a ese callado y temperamental compañero de clase suyo, Damien, si de casualidad el poema lo había escrito él.

Ese día Stan casi sale del aula pulverizado.

Había intentado de todo. Comparó la letra de las notas con la de los cuadernos de los chicos y chicas de su clase, sin éxito alguno. Le preguntó a la chica gótica, Henrietta Biggle, debido a la naturaleza de los poemas… La chica sólo dio una calada a su cigarro y le dijo que ella no escribía ese tipo de cosas que, si bien eran oscuras, ella no mencionaba algo tan conformista como el amor.

"_Tú lo habías dicho, Marsh, ¿para qué querer… si sólo trae dolor?" _

Stan sólo había suspirado con derrota.

Hasta ahora, la persona quien le escribía todavía era todo un enigma.

oOo

"Mi corazón muerto late por ti", le dijo.

Dylan le escribió este sensiblero, estúpido, conformista poema de mierda.

El muchacho gótico se quitó el cabello que le cubría la mitad de la cara y apretó los dientes. Sus manos pálidas como las de un cadáver y la yema de sus dedos amarillentos por el tabaco, sosteniendo su cuaderno de poemas.

_Jódete, Stan Marsh, puto conformista_, pensó Dylan mientras veía al pelinegro con su estúpido mejor amigo saca-buenas-notas.

Dios, cómo los odiaba.

No son más que zombis caminando hacia sus tumbas.

—Hey, ¿ese no es Raven? —le escuchó decir monótonamente el más alto de su grupo, mientras fumaba de su cigarrillo.

—Conformista… —añadió Georgie.

Los demás asintieron.

Dylan lo observó de reojo. Stan Marsh, el mismo que se había unido a su grupo y el mismo que terminó por abandonarlos.

El mismo del que acabó teniendo un asqueroso enamoramiento. El mismo que ahora no era más que una de esas personas ordinarias y corrientes que tanto detestaba. Pero a pesar de todo, Dylan estaba tan _asquerosamente _enamorado de él que sólo el hecho le repugna.

Le dan ganas de matarse. No. Quiere matarlo y después matarse él mismo. Ugh.

Algún día sería capaz de escribirle esto en uno de sus poemas.

Pero mientras tanto, Dylan nunca va a admitir ni a él mismo ni a su grupo que está jodidamente enamorado de ese hijo de puta. Tampoco se va a emocionar al ver cómo Marsh lee uno de sus poemas, y mucho menos se va a ruborizar cuando él guarda las notas en su mochila mientras sonríe. No, por supuesto que no.

Porque eso sería muy conformista de su parte.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:  
**

_Volví y esta vez probé algo nuevo y escribí acerca de uno de los góticos, en este caso de Dylan/Red Goth. Hace mucho que quería escribir acerca de ellos._

_En cuanto a la historia... Corta, una bazofia, lo sé, pero es mi primera vez escribiendo de estos dos y no quería alargarle demasiado. Espero que les haya gustado o entretenido aunque sea un poco y que Dylan no me haya quedado muy ooc._

_Nos leemos pronto y que Kenny los viole mucho [?]._

_**P.D: **¿Reviews?_


End file.
